Opisthobranch molluscs such as Aplysia have proven highly useful for a variety of neurobiological and behavioral studies including studies of the development of the nervous system, the biophysical properties of neurons, their patterns of interconnections, their roles in behavior and their modification by learning. A major limitation to the more extensive use of these organisms has been the inability to culture the animals in large quantities. The purpose of this proposal is to obtain partial support for a full-time mariculture facility in Woods Hole to develop improved techniques for culturing Aplysia californica. We propose, over a three-year period, to develop simple and effective techniques for rearing and maintaining Aplysia in both inland and marine laboratories. In the first year we plan to focus on one task: to develop xenic and axenic techniques for carrying large numbers of larvae through metamorphosis and into reproductive maturity. In the second year we plan to explore well-defined artificial seawater media and substitute these for natural seawater. In the third year we shall devote ourselves to developing specific strains of animals, hopefully isogenic lines.